Ms Mage Fair, teacher extraordinaire
by gods sent angel
Summary: When Crocker was a child with fairies, what temptations to tell did he have? Ms. Mage Fair for one! What's up with this demented english teacher? R&R please. Rated for racial slang.
1. Shopping, shopping, shopping

A/N YAY! I don't own FOP, but anything you don't recognize, I do own . not gonna tell you any more! Oh, and PLEASE correct me if I got Crocker's first name wrong. I looked through me collection and couldn't for the life of me find the episode where they go back to Crocker's past.  
  
The alarm clock went off in the small, monotonous gray room, and two beings poofed into view. One was definitely female, her pink hair mussed due to some unspoken event which can only be guessed at. Her pink eyes were dazed and glossy, and her peasant blouse and bell bottoms had obviously been thrown on as a second thought. The second figure was a male with similarly mussed green hair and sleepy green eyes, wearing bell bottoms and a baggy green T-shirt with the word 'love' written over a peace sign. Both were hovering in the air over the bed occupied by a boy as gray as the room without the use of their wings.   
  
"Wake up, Denzel," the pink haired floating lady said, attempting to sound cheerful around the obvious drag in her voice. The gray boy awoke and groped for his glasses.  
  
"Wanda!" he whined when he succeeded in putting on his glasses and reading his clock. "It's Sunday! Why did you wake me up at 7 a.m. on a Sunday!?"  
  
"Because tomorrow's your first day of school," the green coloured man chimed in, awake as the birds chirping outside the window, "And that means today we go shopping!" Denzel groaned miserably.  
  
"Not shopping!" he moaned into his pillow. Wanda poofed him out of bed and into some respectable clothes as he continued to mope. "Why can't you just buy it all without me? You KNOW I hate shopping!"  
  
"Oh, I know, Sweetie," Wanda cooed, "but this isn't normal shopping; this is fairy shopping." The boy looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Fairy shopping?" he asked. the green man nodded happily.  
  
"Uh-huh!" he said. "It's shopping without all the hassle of looking for things! Or paying for them!" Denzel didn't look convinced.  
  
"Cosmo," he complained, "shopping is shopping." Cosmo thought about that for a moment.  
  
"Well too bad," Wanda huffed, shoving Cosmo's thinking to the side. "You are going shopping one way or the other. Now deal with it!" Denzel cringed, as did Cosmo.  
  
"What's her problem?" he whispered to his green companion.  
  
"Oh, she's just going through that time of the month," Cosmo replied loudly. Wanda glared at him menacingly, causing him to shrink again. Denzel watched the display with interest.  
  
"I...see," he said more to himself.  
  
When the tempest known as Wanda was finished, the shopping commenced. Wanda poofed up a wardrobe of whatever he asked for while Cosmo basically did nothing more than comment on how Denzel looked in each choice. After several hours of this, Wanda's magic was beginning to feel the strain. Cosmo took over for the school items like lunch boxes and notebooks. Some of them got a little outrageous, and Wanda had to end the session before things got really out of hand.   
  
"Cosmo," Wanda said, stopping him mid-wish grant for a flame-thrower pencil, "We really should stop. I'm getting tired, and it's starting to get dark." Cosmo looked out the window and saw the night sky sparkling with stars. He looked at Wanda's tired face and shrugged.  
  
"Okay," he said happily. "Hey Denzel, let's call it quits, okay? Remember, you have your first day of school tomorrow!"   
  
Denzel sighed and headed off to bed. As he crawled into bed, Cosmo turned to Wanda.   
  
"You know," he said almost defensively, "he really is a good kid." Wanda sighed contentedly and looked at her husband as they changed into Denzel's pet parrots.  
  
"I know," she said.  
  
Okay, I'm tired. Sorry. this chapter doesn't make a lot of sense probably, the reference about the 'good kid' at the end is about their previous charge which will be brought up in later chapters. Actually, a lot of stuff will make more sense later. Oh well, R&R, and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I have some other stories to update first . Also, if I get any name wrong at ANY point in time, PLEASE TELL ME!!!! thank you! 


	2. Wanda gets a shock

A/N don't own, blah blah blah...Ooo! And I'm trying to make this accurate to the times, which, assuming when Denzel lost his fairies he was 10, started school at age six and he was ten in '69, would make it late 1964, correct? And I like the thought of Cosmo and Wanda as hippies (drugs and all) and they're closer, so deal with it. Thank you! R&R  
  
The day dawned and in some obscure part of the town a cock crowed. In the small drab room Denzel's alarm clock went off and his parrots poofed into two very hippy-esque people. As they opened their mouths to greet him, there was a knock on the door. Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other, startled, and turned into parrots again as Denzel's mother barged in.   
  
"Oh Flippy!" she bubbled. Denzel shrieked and bolted up in bed. "Time to wake u-up!"  
  
"Mom!" he quaked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm taking you to school!" she chirped. "First day, you know! Now get ready for breakfast, I made your favorite!" She left, shutting the door behind her. All three occupants of the room stared after her, dumbfounded.  
  
"She's never done that before," Denzel said.  
  
"We know," Wanda replied.  
  
"What's gotten in to her?" Cosmo wondered.  
  
"Beats me," Denzel said as he jumped out of bed. Cosmo and Wanda poofed him into some new clothes and poofed his backpack on. He turned to his parrots as they finished. "Better go to breakfast," he said, and headed out the door.  
  
He entered the kitchen to find the table loaded with pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausages, hash browns, and biscuits with gravy. His mother smiled at him from the stove, where she was frying something in a skillet.  
  
"Eat up!" she said. "We have to leave in a half an hour." She brought the skillet over to her plate and slid an omelet on to her plate; she never ate eggs any other way.  
  
"Mom?" Denzel asked as he sat down warily and began to load his plate. "What's all this for?"  
  
"To get you off on the right foot for school, honey," his mom replied sweetly. "My mother used to do this for me every year, and I had time, so I decided to do it for you, too." just then the phone rang. Denzel sighed miserably, having known this would happen, and his mother got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" she said into the receiver. "Oh, Mr. Boss.. Yes, I have the day off... You need me to work?... Well I... Oh I see... Yes of course Mr. Boss. I'll be there in an hour...FIVE MINUTES!?...All right...See you then." He watched his mother hang up the phone again. She sighed sorrowfully and turned to him. He didn't really pay attention to how sad she looked, just how sad he felt. His first day of school and she had to work. "I'm so sorry, Flippy," she said softly as she got her purse and jacket. "I promise I'll make it up to you." Denzel nodded.  
  
"Sure, mom," he said, "whatever."  
  
As Ms. Crocker left, Cosmo and Wanda, who had been charading as pictures on the wall, came over and talked to him.  
  
"Oh, C'mon, Denzel," Wanda cooed, "Give her some credit. At least she tried."  
  
"Yeah," Cosmo agreed, "She tried to skip work and everything." Wanda glared at him and he shrugged. "What?"  
  
"She did!?" Denzel asked, amazed. He looked up at his fairies in shock.  
  
"Well," Wanda drawled. "She was supposed to be at work an hour ago, but she took the day off."  
  
"You should be happy your mom cares so much," Cosmo said. "My momma didn't even want me to go to school." He started to tear up as Wanda glared at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Your momma doesn't even know we're married," she scoffed. Cosmo looked aghast.  
  
"She doesn't!?" he exclaimed.  
  
"No," Wanda gritted. "She still thinks your out getting the milk."  
  
"When did she ask me to do that?" Cosmo asked.  
  
"Oh, never mind," Wanda said dismissively. Turning to Denzel she said: "You'd better finish eating, sweetie, or else you're going to be late for your first day of school."  
  
Denzel obliged.  
  
"Wow, there sure are a lot of kids here," Denzel observed from his hiding place behind some bushes. Cosmo and Wanda floated next to him, out of site thanks to the greenery they were using as cover.  
  
"Why don't you go say hi to some of them?" Wanda suggested. "Just remember, don't let anybody know you have fairy godparents." Denzel smiled at them.  
  
"I know!" he said. He stood up and walked toward a particular little girl with orange-ish red curls. Cosmo and Wanda watched from their assumed positions. Cosmo was pretending to be his watch face, and Wanda was the watch band. They watched as he approached the little girl who was playing in the sandbox and waved to her.  
  
"Hi!" he said as he neared her. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Hi!" she replied.  
  
"My name's Denzel, what's yours?"  
  
"Geraldine."  
  
"What grade are you in?"  
  
"First. You?"  
  
"I'm in first, too!"  
  
"Far out! Wanna help me make a sand castle?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Cosmo and Wanda smiled at each other and left, leaving Denzel's watch when he shoved his hand in the sand and turning into buttons on his backpack.  
  
"Oops!" Denzel squealed. He pulled his hand out of the sand and looked at his watch, perplexed. "Are you okay?" Cosmo turned to Wanda as best he could being a button.  
  
"I told them he was too young," he said, spitting out sand. Wanda made a noise of agreance. Two weeks and he was already telling people.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Geraldine asked.  
  
"My imaginary friends, Cosmo and Wanda," Denzel replied. The two fairies looked at eachother. He was good.  
  
"Oh," Geraldine said. "I have an imaginary friend, too! Her name is Naidine(1) and SHE'S a fairy. What are your imaginary friends?"  
  
Cosmo and Wanda noticed that nothing was happening. No being called back, no giant purple book falling out of the sky, and definitely no Jorgen. Maybe being called imaginary friends counter acted the rule about revealing your godparent. Or Naidine really was just imaginary.  
  
"Cosmo's this super cool ninja can defeat the whole world if he wanted and Wanda's his sister, who has magical abilities," Denzel explained, trying to imitate the strange powers he was describing. Cosmo and Wanda couldn't help but giggle a little at the descriptions he had made up for them. This was why they had become fairy godparents.  
  
As they were basking in the glow of there god child's admiration, and while said godchild was playing in the sand, the bell rang, signaling they had five minutes until class. Denzel helped Geraldine to her feet and both children ran inside. They didn't need anything at their lockers, so both children headed to their class room. They were both in the same room, it turned out, and they had seats right beside eachother. Cosmo and Wanda poofed into a pencil and pen on his desk. A few more students walked in, bringing the classes grand total to eight.  
  
"Wow," Wanda commented, "Small class."  
  
"Yeah," Cosmo agreed, "even my class was bigger than this."  
  
"What class was that, Cosmo?" Denzel asked.  
  
"Hi, Cosmo!" Geraldine greeted him, not really knowing where to look. Wanda smiled. it was so cute how little kids played make believe so easily.  
  
"Obedience school," Cosmo stated proudly.  
  
"He wasn't allowed into normal school," Wanda explained.  
  
"Oh," was all Denzel said in reply.  
  
The second bell rang and the students calmed down, the teacher entered the room. She was a pretty woman, not much taller than four foot five. She had sparkling green eyes and a fantastic smile. She had light red-brown hair. She walked into the room and went to her desk. As she tidied her desk she stopped abruptly. Her head snapped 'round and she looked straight at Cosmo and Wanda, smiling victoriously. Wanda gasped. Both Cosmo and Denzel looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Denzel asked.  
  
"I know her!" Wanda said, indicating Deznel's teacher.  
  
"Really?" Cosmo exclaimed. He looked at the woman studiously as she turned back to her desk still smiling. "No, I don't recognize her." Both hushed and Denzel redirected his attention to the teacher. She turned, smiling to the class.  
  
"Good Morning, class!" she almost sang. "Welcome to a new year! My name is Ms. Fair, and I'll be your teacher this year! Let's take role, now. Crocker, Denzel?"  
  
"Here," Denzel said, raising his hand. Wanda and Cosmo smiled up at him. Ms. Fair looked at him and then nodded before turning back to her clip board.  
  
"Dinkleberg, Sheldon?"  
  
A boy in the front of the room of the room raised his hand. He had godishly blonde hair, and looked like a babe magnet ready for high school. "Here," he said. The boy directly in front of Denzel growled.  
  
"Dinkleberg..."  
  
"Ibrahim, Mr."  
  
"Here," said a boy next to the window in the third row. He was a half-breed black, and Denzel was surprised to see he wasn't covered in cuts and bruises. The United States had only just really gotten into desegregation, and most people weren't going for it. Ms. Fair didn't seem to notice.  
  
"McBadbat, Batty?"  
  
"Here," said a boy kitty-corner to Ibrahim. He had dirty blonde hair, whether by colour or by dirt, Denzel couldn't tell. Ms. Fair nodded to him as well and turned back to her clip board.  
  
"Turner, Mr?"  
  
"Here," said the boy who had earlier been growling at Sheldon. he was so middle of the road in appearance it hurt. Ms. Fair didn't seem to care as she smiled, nodded, and went back to her clip board again.  
  
Turner, Future Mrs?"  
  
"Here," said a girl sitting next to Sheldon. She was a pretty brunette, who obviously had a thing for Sheldon. Ms. Fair rolled her eyes and went back to her clip board.  
  
"Ubetcha, Chet?"  
  
"Here!" said a very enigmatic boy with black oily hair. Ms. Fair nodded and went back to her clip board.  
  
"Waxelplax, Geraldine?"  
  
Geraldine raised her hand and practically sang, "Here!". Ms. fair smiled, and put down her clip board.  
  
"Well," she said sweetly, "That's everybody! Now let's get started with class."  
  
A/N If I didn't know a name...well, you can tell what happened when I didn't know a name. Umm...and as you know I'm trying to make it fluent with the times. I get my 70's and 60's mixed up a lot, but I KNOW that either way, desegregation wasn't exactly a loved idea at the time, just the farther back, the more non-existent/embraced the idea was. Don't mean to offend, just to be politically and (the word for following the time line) correct. Sorry, my vocabulary decided to just die on me. Sob Also, I took the name Naidine from Arthur, just because i love the name Naidine, but no, it's not that Naidine. Please R&R! 


	3. Ice Breakers

A/N I finally got around to this story! Sorry it took so long. I got a bunch of not-so-nice emails about how I've been slacking on certain stories and decided I'd go work on them all. Three more to go, baby!!! All my stories tend to interconnect, so it's best if you read all of them. Not NECESSARY, but pretty darn useful. Especially stories within a series, like all my FOP stories go together (except maybe Adventures in Neverland). If you just want the straight and narrow, this story directly ties into Sweetest Dreams, another FOP fanfic of mine based in Timmy's time line. Anyways, R&R, hope ya like!

Denzel watched Ms. Fair intently as she placed her clip board with their names on it on her desk and picked up a different sheet. Turning to the black board she began to scrawl words on it that Denzel could read. When she was finished she turned back to the class, returning the paper to the desk and smiling.

"Today we will be getting to know one another," she beamed. "Does anyone know what the word I just put on the board is?" The black boy raised his hand excitedly. A few of the other students glared at him, but didn't say anything. Ms. Fair turned to him and nodded for him to answer.

"Acceptance," Mr. Ibrahim said. Just by the sound of his voice Denzel could tell he was a genius. Sheldon snarled in the front row, glaring vehemently at the boy.

"Stupid Nigger," Denzel heard him spit. Ms. Fair had heard it as well, because she turned on him and sent him to the floor with a reverberating smack. Denzel jumped in his seat, as did most other students, and stared at the prone boy who was now beginning to tear up.

"That was beyond unacceptable," the teacher hissed as she loomed above him. She turned to face the rest of her class and continued. "This classroom is not one in which I will tolerate such abuse of other people. This is an anti-discriminating learning area, and if you don't know what that means," she glared at Sheldon pointedly, "then you will learn fast and _hard_." All the students were in shear terror as she turned back to her desk. Bracing herself therefore a second, she turned toward her class with her original sunny smile. Denzel didn't trust it as much now, and he had a feeling the rest of the class felt the same. The short little woman seemed to have grown an entire foot in just seconds as she resumed her teaching duties, but no one paid much attention.

"Today we are going to play ice breaker games," she said, returning the atmosphere to its original cheerfulness. She brought out a container of soda and poured a cup for every person. "This game," she explained, "is called I Never. Each person says something they have never done and everyone who has done that thing drinks what is in their cup. It's easy; I'll go first to demonstrate. Now gather 'round and get your cups." As the students gathered around and got their cups she smiled. Denzel saw a hint of mischief in the look, but dismissed it.

When everyone had their cups in hand, Ms. Mage began the game by saying the thing she had never done; rode the bus to school. Denzel, Geraldine, Batty, and Future Mrs. Turner all drank. The next round went to the person clockwise of her, which was Future Mrs. Turner.

"Oh dear," she pondered. "I guess I never...drove a car." Ms. Fair and Sheldon drank their pop. Mrs. Turner giggled when Sheldon winked at her over his cup. Next it was his turn.

"I've never thought about anyone besides myself," the blonde said nonchalantly. He didn't seem to even notice what he had said until Mrs. Turner started to cry. Ms. Fair smirked over her cup as she and the rest of the class took a drink except for Chet. Mr. Ibrahim looked aghast at her.

"You put a truth serum in this!" he exclaimed. She nodded.

"Everyone has their dirty secrets," she replied. "And we won't have any saints in this class." Denzel began to feel fear gripping him. What if she asked something that revealed his fairies? He didn't want to lose them forever! Cosmo and Wanda watched from his shirt pocket. Wanda seemed deep in thought as she stared at his teacher, and Cosmo was sleeping. He quickly determined they would be no help.

Next was Mr. Turner. He glared hatefully at Dinkleberg for a moment then shot a sad glance at Mrs. Turner before returning to the task set before him.

"I never told Future Mrs. Turner that I have a huge crush on her," he said. Future Mrs. Turner stared at him as if the thought was entirely new to her, though Denzel didn't see how it could be. It was obvious from the second he laid eyes on Mr. Turner that he had the hots for her.

"We'll interpret that as 'never told someone you liked them'," Ms. Fair told everyone. Everyone except Denzel and Sheldon drank to that. Now it was Denzel's turn. He felt panic wash over him as the words formed in his mouth without even having consulted him. What if it was something to reveal his fairies? What if they went away because of something he couldn't stop from saying? He stared at Ms. Fair and found it odd that she was nodding reassuringly at him. Suddenly he could hold the words back no longer.

"I never had a father," he blurted without even having truly heard what he said. Everyone drank. Some gave him a sorry expression before moving on to the next person; Geraldine.

"I never learned how to count," she blushed. All drank except Batty and Dinkleberg. Chet was up next.

"I never stopped sucking my thumb," he stated. All drank except Geraldine. Bucky was next.

"I never thought skin colour was important," he said. Everyone except Ms. Fair and Mr. Ibrahim drank. Now last of all was Mr. Ibrahim.

"I never got treated like a human being by anyone but my parents before today," he said. Everyone drank. Ms. Fair set down her cup and told the others to do the same. She instructed them to wait for three minutes before saying anything else. They did as they were told, afraid that they would all say something even more embarrassing then they already had.

After the three minutes had passed, Ms. Fair told them each to get out a piece of paper and a writing utensil and chose a partner to write a paper on. Denzel chose Geraldine before anyone else could and watched as the other kids paired up. Bucky and Ibrahim were together over in one corner, Sheldon had left Mrs. Turner for Chet, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Turner together. When they were all paired up, Ms. Fair told them what she wanted them to find out about their partner.

"I want you to tell me their full name," she said, "Their birthday, what their dreams are, what they want to be, what they like, what they dislike, what they're allergic to, what they do in their free time, what their favorite and least favorite food is, what their favorite game or toy is, what their best friend is like, what their family is like, and any other information you would like to find out. Begin."

Denzel turned to Geraldine, who was waiting for him. He sat down and posed to begin writing. Geraldine did the same, though it took her a minute to figure out how to hold the pencil. Denzel waited for her before starting. When she was ready he began.

"What is your full name?" he asked.

"Geraldine Uvegenia(1) Waxelplax," she replied. Denzel quickly scribbled it down.

"What's your birthday?"

"August 15."

"What are your dreams?"

"To be a nurse," she sighed. "Just like my mommy."

"What do you like?"

"Food! And painting."

"What do you dislike?"

"Brussels sprouts."

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"Birds(2)."

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"Eat."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Tuna fish sandwiches."

"Least favorite food?"

"Brussels sprouts."

"What's you favorite game?"

"Sorry."

"What's your favorite toy?"

"My fire engine."

"Whose your best friend."

"Naidine; she's a fairy."

"What's your family like?"

"My mommy is a nurse, so she's never home. My daddy is a carpenter, and my older brother is in the Marines(3)."

Denzel finished writing it all down with his Wanda pencil and then waited for her to start asking questions.

Geraldine looked up at him, slightly embarrassed and asked: "What wash the first question?" Denzel looked at his own paper before repliying.

"Full name," he said. "And it's Denzel Floyd Crocker." Geraldine wrote that down slowly, barely forming the letters properly. She pressed too hard and her lead broke as she stared the 'F' in Floyd, and Denzel offered her Wanda. She took it happily and found it much easier to write clearly with the unknown help of the Fairy whose but she was using to scrawl on the paper.

"Okay," she said happily when she finished. Wanda winked at Denzel, who was watching her. He smiled and returned his gaze to Geraldine who was continuing. "What's your birthday?"

"October 30," he replied. Geraldine wrote it down quickly.

"And, uh," she floundered. Denzel looked at his paper and filled her in.

"What are your dreams and goals," he told her. She nodded and wrote it down, then asked him the question. "I want to be the President," he said. She wrote that down as well and headed to the next question.

"What do you like?"

"Pong!" he cried. "It rocks!" Geraldine giggled and wrote it down.

"What do you dislike?"

"Bullies."

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"No."

"What do you do in your spare time?"

"Play pong."

"What is your favorite food?"

"Pizza."

"What is your least favorite food?"

"Oranges(4)."

"What is your favorite game?"

"Pong."

"What's your favorite toy?"

"I don't have one."

"Whose your best friend?"

"Cosmo." Geraldine looked indignant as did Wanda.

"What about Wanda?" Geraldine pouted.

"Well you said one," Denzel defended. Geraldine thought about it for a second.

"Oh," she said. "You're right." Shaking her head she continued. "What's your family like?"

"Well," Denzel replied. "I don't know my dad, I'm an only child, and my mom is never home because she works three jobs." Geraldine looked at him sadly, and then wrote it all down. When she finished she looked to the front of the room. Ms. Fair was sitting at her desk, staring intently at something. "I wonder what we're supposed to do next?" she asked.

Denzel was more interested in Ms. Fair at the moment then he was with the assignment. She seemed very focused on whatever she was looking at. He was snapped out of it for a second by Geraldine giving him back his pencil. When he returned his gaze to the front of the room he saw her staring pointedly at Wanda; then she looked at him before turning back to her paper, which she then put away. Standing she called the classes attention back to the front. When every one was in their seat again, she spoke.

"Is everyone finished?" she asked. All nodded at her. "Good, now I will call out your name and I want you to present your findings. Denzel Crocker." Denzel moved to the front of the classroom, paper clutched in his hand. He turned and faced the class before reciting what he had written.

"My partner was Geraldine Waxelplax," he said. "Her full name is Geraldine Uvegenia Waxelplax, she was born on the 15th of August, she wants to be a nurse, she likes to eat and paint, she doesn't like brussels sprouts, She's allergic to birds, her favorite food is tuna fish sandwiches, she likes playing Sorry, her favorite toy is a fire engine, her best friend is a fairy named Naidine, her mom is a nurse, her dad is a carpenter, and her older brother is a Marine." When he finished he looked to Ms. Fair who smiled and ushered him back to his seat.

"Good," she said, "But next time try not to make it a run-on sentence, hm? Sheldon Dinkleberg." Sheldon stood and presented to the class.

"My partner's name was Chet Ubetcha," he proclaimed. "He was born on January 12, he wants to be a news broadcaster, he likes being popular, but doesn't like nerds. He said he was allergic to talcum powder and he likes to go to the new station with his mom in his free time. His favorite food is spaghetti, his least favorite is celery, his favorite toy is his toy microphone, and he likes to play predict the weather. His best friend is himself and his family is full of news reporters." Ms. Fair nodded when he finished.

"Don't be so straight forward, dear," she said. "Put some feeling in it. Don't worry, that's what we'll work on in English. Mr. Ibrahim?" Mr. Ibrahim stood and moved to the front of the class tentatively. Denzel could tell he was worried about the other students, and he didn't blame him. He _was_ black, after all, and his kind weren't really welcome; even worse since he was a half breed. Finally he stood before the class. He shot a look to Bucky, who gave him thumbs up, and he smiled.

"My interview was with Bucky Emerson(5) McBadbat," he said professionally. Ms. Fair was really smiling now. "Before McBadbat was born, his parents lived in Germany. When Hitler gained control in the 40's, his parents fled to America. Almost a decade later, Bucky was born on July 4th, a symbol to his parents of the freedom they had found in America. This child who from the beginning was known to love baseball and despise the colour pink, grew up spending every waking second he could spare playing baseball with himself in the back yard. He gave them a start a few years ago when he became violently ill. Worried, they rushed him to the hospital where they were informed that he was deathly allergic to dairy products. Since then he has had to give up his favorite foods such as ice cream and cottage cheese, and begin eating more vegetables and fruits. He is glad that he has options other than eggplant; being as it's his most abhorred provision. Bucky wishes to be a professional baseball player someday, and never leaves home without his beloved mitt. While he doesn't have many friends, he says he is happy being an only child with two loving parents who are both commentators for the local baseball team."

When he finished, Denzel couldn't help but gape. Ms. Fair seemed overjoyed at his writing as she congratulated him for being the only child in the class who could write a report properly so far. Ibrahim returned to his desk happily and sat down. Bucky immediately shot up and headed to the front with his paper.

"I interviewed Etienne Maquensy(5) Ibrahim," he beamed. "He was born on July fourth just like me, and dreams of someday becoming a Nobel Peace Prize winner for his scientific findings." Mr. Ibrahim was beaming at his new found friend as they exchanged adoring glances. Denzel could feel there was a deep connection between them already. "Anyway," Bucky continued, "he likes science and learning, dislikes discrimination, isn't allergic to anything that he knows of, loves to watch scifi TV, likes warm chocolate brownies, and plays trivia games with anyone he can. He hates green beans, has a friend named Jesus who lives in Arizona, and has an older brother and sister. Is this guys cool or what!?" MS. Fair smiled warmly at him as he returned to his seat.

"Bucky," she laughed, "I commend you on your enthusiasm, but maybe you should get Ibrahim to help you with your writing structure." Bucky smiled happily and turned to his friend.

"What did she say?" he asked. "I don't speak teacher." Ibrahim almost fell out of his chair laughing.

"Mr. Turner?" Ms. Fair called, leaving the two friends to talk. The boy in front of Denzel stood and made his way to the front of the class, blushing slightly.

"I did my report on ---- ----," A loud noise flooded out her name. "But she said we could all just call her Mom. She was born on ----, and wants to be -----. She likes ----- and dislikes ------, isn't allergic to anything, likes to ------ in her free time. She likes to play ----- and her best friend is ------. Her family is------------------------." Denzel had stopped listening after the second or third time Mr. Turner was drowned out. Next Mom stood up and the same thing happened. All that they got form what she said was that you could call him Dad.

Denzel was getting bored. Two more students to go and then school was out. He sat patiently as the next person stood and headed for the front of the room. It was Chet, and he looked every inch like the news reporter he wanted to be. Smiling he tapped his papers on the nearest desk and began.

"Hi! I'm Chet Ubetcha," he said energetically. "I'm here with my interview on Sheldon Dinkleberg and man do I have to tell ya, this guy is cool! He was born on the 21st of April and dreams of becoming filthy rich. He likes money, and dislikes Dad, is allergic to poor and middle class people, spends most of his free time with his money, and doesn't care what he eats as long as it's expensive. He has no friends because no one is rich enough for him, and his family is comprised of millionaires. Man do I wanna be in that reunion!" Ms. Fair cut him off before he could continue by calling for the last person; Geraldine. Geraldine stood and made her way tentatively to the front of the class, clutching her mangled paper desperately. Turning she began.

"I did a report in Denzel Floyd Crocker," she stammered quietly. Ms. Fair looked sympathetically at her and motioned for Denzel to come upfront. Denzel did as he was instructed and stood beside his new friend, which seemed to ease her anxiety greatly. Uh," she stammered with more volume. "Oh yes, Denzel was born on October 30th. He wants to be president someday, and loves playing pong. He doesn't like oranges, but loves to eat pizza; he dislikes bullies and his best friend is a super fighter named Cosmo who has the powers to take over the whole world single handedly. He doesn't know who his father is, but his mom works three jobs and he's an only child." Geraldine looked very relieved that it was all over and hurried back to her seat. Ms. Fair smiled and nodded for him to return also.

As they sat down the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Everyone rushed for the door excitedly, talking about what they had just learned of each other. Denzel walked with Geraldine a ways before heading to his bus. As he stepped on, Cosmo and Wanda poofed themselves into buttons on his backpack again. He set the back pack down on the chair beside him so he could see them.

"Well that was a cool day," he said.

"Yeah," Cosmo agreed. Wanda just nodded. She was thinking about something she hadn't in a long time, and it was taxing her trying to recover the lost information. Both of her comrades looked at her questioningly.

"What're you thinking about?" Denzel asked. Wanda shrugged.

"I'm trying to think where I know her from," she said. "She looks familiar and I know that name, too." She lapsed back into thought as they rounded a corner. Denzel smiled as the bus came to a halt.

"Well you'll have plenty of time to think about it tonight," he said. "But for now, we're home!" With that he picked up his bag and hurried off the bus.

A/N YAY!!! I finally did another chappie!!!! About time, huh? Tell me what ya think! R&R!!!

(1) I stole the name from Mrs. Doubtfire. I liked it!

(2) Remember this, it'll be important later on.

(3) Remember this too, it'll be important later on.

(4) gasp A strange connection with the future! Timmy's allergic to them, Denzel hates them.... Hmmm.

(5) Okay, I picked a name for A.J.'s dad. It won't be used much because it's not really his name, but I knew some triplets who were named Etienne, Emerson, and Maquesny (Maque for short). It doesn't make sense to you, but I was trying to show how close these two are. They're like twins; same birthday named after triplets I know...you get it? I hope so. Yes I know it sounded a little TOO close, but they aren't, they're just virtual twins, k? I mean, finish each others thoughts and have their own language type twins.


End file.
